dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AlienGamer
You've right about it, if you want to you can complained right now. I will change everything what i just copied from your wiki, but to be honest i really respected your work and were been jealous that you can create things in shape of perfection which i admires. You can check everything on every wiki what i do, but the only thing what you will see is that i will change or erase the things that i have copied from you. I will stop with wikia, seems to be that not everyone can be your friend. Sorry for copying and everything what i have done that drives you mad, this is not something to lay it on, I'm serious right now, just like you with your templates. Farewell, it was very nice to meet you. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 15:17, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Jesus, you don't need to be melodramatic. If you were me you'd feel the same way. Imagine working weeks non stop, trying to figure out how to create the perfect mainpage, and then you finally figure it out, and proud of it. Later, while looking around you see the thing you worked so hard on, copied. You keep looking and see that more Wikis have the same thing...dig further and see that it isn't just the mainpage, but basically everything that has been copied. You wouldn't like it would you? :I don't care about infobox templates and nav templates, like I said, what i care about is the Mainpage, Welcome Notes, List of Episode/Manga page. Why, because this is directly related to the style of the Wikia, or in other words, what makes a Wikia unique. You plagiarized what made Reborn Wikia, Reborn Wikia. Any thing related to the Visual Structure of the Wikia i care about deeply. My stance doesn't change. I'd like to see what i mentioned before changed in all your Wikias, I'll be watching...AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 15:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I wasn't melodramatic and I understand what you are trying to say, but i doesn't take Wikia as a job but for entertaining the readers. When i work really seriously on a template it only cost me a single 2/3 hours. I really like it when other wikias are taking my templates i see it as peoples who are respecting my work. If you are really saying that i can keep your infobox templates and nav templates i really appreciate it. But if i where you, i shouldn't like that either. Just like you about what I MENTIONED before, After that i changed the Mainpage, Welcome Notes, List of Episode/Manga page I will quite with wikia. this time I'm really seriously and you can say everything about me, but not at wikia. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 16:09, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Well do you know what i originally think that you are actually melodramatic about some templates and layouts, but i know that the main page design are coming original from Navyblack and were been later customized, you only came up with the idea to do that. And the former Main Page design of this wikia doesn't come from the Reborn Wikia but it was my own creation and the main page between the Reborn! and this wikia doesn't seems to be alike. You may watch but that doesn't make me scarred, if you want me to leave wikia then let me get away if that makes you proud. I don't know how you see wikia but i see wikia as communicating and entertaining and helping readers and contributers i don't care about the templates that i creates and the layouts on other wikias. Do whatever you want to report to the wikia staff, that doesn't make you any higher that will make you lower that will make you nothing, My friends where been seeing this discussion and were been saying that it doesn't make no any sense. Here and at all my wikias they will remember you as a person who makes a big problem of something. It's nice that you are leaving the infoboxes and other templates that you leave me on but I stand where i stay i don't change anything, you aren't a police officer watching a stranger on what he's contributing, that way to weird...Geez know i think about it....You're not serious??? lol watching me. See you this is my last stand at wikia, farewell Sky Editor. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:47, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Navyblack created the mainpage? NavyBlack was responsible for the ORIGINAL main page..But the NEW one is COMPLETELY different, NOT an updated version of the old one: OLD MAINPAGE, NEW ONE, you can clearly see that. ::::Look, Wikia are all meant to be unique. There are over 500 Wikis in Wikia, and all of them have their own style, rules, ways of doing things, thats wat makes Wikia intresting. My first editing experience was in Narutopedia, but you can see how different Narutopedia and Reborn Wikia are. Like I said, Infoboxes and Nav templates are a very common thing in Wikia. There are only minor differences between them in Wikia, but what makes the Wikia unique, is its Visual Structure. THATS what i didn't want copied. And if you mean the former Main Page of this wiki being the one I asked you to change, being your own work...seriously? Look Your Old One and Reborn Wikia, the FB template is something you added now, I can use Google cache to take a screenshot of the old ver if u like. Its Clearly the same. ::::I will do what it takes to protect my work, and yes, when copying a template it takes only a few mins, i only take 2 mins to create a new infobox, but try creating one from SCRATCH. Thinking up of a proper design itself would take you a few days, and after that, creating it, takes even longer. ..AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 23:15, March 12, 2011 (UTC) It's over AlienGamer, leave him. Look at the wiki's Main Page, it's no more a like at your wikia. I know how you feel but at those times things are going out of hand. But why do you must check him on the wikias that he contribute, it's kinda weird if a stranger is going to watch over another stranger like he's your father. Anyways I checked out your wikia and changed the main page at my own design, and it didn't cost me some few days for perfection, it only cost me a couple of hours to finish it. Maybe for you it is some couple of days and i have seen your work at the Reborn Wikia. You can leve him alone right now, I take care of this wikia for now good day and don't discuss this with me Esper16 09:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :You do realize that there are ways to trace IP addresses...I know for a fact that your ProGamer, u'r IP addresses match. I'm not doing software engineering for kicks you know :P..AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 09:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) If you don't realize it, peoples do have family's like brothers and i don't see that it has the same templates as you??? It doesn't evenly like on one of your templates, and evenly searching the same related computer through IP is going hardly too far or shall i tell that you are a stalker that do everything to get his justice. Like i said i have no time to discuss things with you. If it's look like your templates then you see things wrong, it's better not to respond because you are actually waisting your time. Esper16 10:05, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :I'm doing software engineering as a major. I know simple tools related to IT, it isn't hard to do. Call it what you will, but you basically admitted that you are in fact ProGamer. One thing you shouldn't take me for is an idiot. Stalker, or whatever you want to call it, i will see to it that my work remains mine ..AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 10:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm not toying with no, and I stand where i stand and i leave it by know! I don't have no time to discuss this with you and I'm not ProGamerP9 and the main page templates are mine not yours and they were not evenly coming your routine. Esper16 10:12, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, i think that u do think I'm an idiot. You really expect me to believe that a person who hasn't made a single edit, becomes made an admin by ProGamer before he even makes an edit? And at the same time the use of english is the exact same as ProGamer, and his methods of template editing is also the same? Thats too many coincidences, which is the reason why i decided to test my Theory that Esper16 and ProGamer are one and the same...and what do i find...the same IP addresses...Please, please don't think i'm an idiot, because, of all things you could call me, thats the one thing which I'm not. ::And fine, the Visual Presentation is the same, but since it isn't a Carbon copy of mine, good on you for creating it, if you did...AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 10:17, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Well do whatever you want not believing me, I'd ask ProGamerP9 to make me admin on this wikia to help him things out with MediaWiki stuff and to tell you that you must gonna leave him. Mather a fact, why should you think that i see you as an idiot and seeking on IP's and stuff is maybe your job to do, but it is not fine for another only if a person did a vandalism or hacked someone. Why can you not forget this you have made your warning to him that doesn't mean to have a mean less arguing with him. Well if you think that I'm ProGamerP9 you may think that only what i want is to chat normally with you to stop this discussion, only if you agree with it, mater a fact it are your templates where we are now talking about. Esper16 11:16, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Sigh, it doesn't matter who you are as long as the matter at hand is taken care of. So, goodluck with that...AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 12:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's good that you are thinking that i'm not ProGamer and if you wanna know that things of us are the same is because, i teached him to create templates and that's why it is the same. And on what must i gonna take care of *~*. Only what i care about is that this discusion is over, OK taking away your templates isn't very great after you told him that you work hard for that. But the next time explain must clearer about what you mean and i ain't his brother but his friend that where been creating this account on his computer and talked to you via his computer, i'm originaly Robbedoes] i created once an detective conan wikia that didn't go well and so i return again back to there. You can check my other accounts IP and date when i where been contributing at there. see ya! Esper16 18:11, March 13, 2011 (UTC) This is ending here and now. AlienGamer, I am so, so sorry that you were offended in such a way. ProGamer, Esper16, it doesn't matter if you're the same person or not, the point is this ordeal is over. Plagiarizing templates is not acceptable, and it will not happen again. We're admins; we're supposed to be stopping this kind of nonsense. Unless AlienGamer decides to become a contributing member of this wikia or has issue to raise with us again, we are going to stop posting on this talk page. Continuing to 'defend' our actions is only going to start another fight, and if that happens I will bring the main Wikia administrators into this to sort it out. Please, everyone... let's just stop and get back to proper editing. Alright? .Seshat. 18:29, March 13, 2011 (UTC)